


danganronpa oneshots

by miacantwrite



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Laser Tag, M/M, Polyamory, Sick Komaeda Nagito, Sickfic, au where hajime isnt a fucking dumbass, multi-pairing, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miacantwrite/pseuds/miacantwrite
Summary: [REQUESTS CLOSED TEMPORARILY! I DIDNT EXPECT SO MANY PEOPLE TO REQUEST LMAO]request some ships for me to write (unless they're incest/pedo ships)! i'll write a little bit of smut, nothing too explicit tho.just... no ouma ships. i really don't like ouma.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> au where hajime isnt a dumbass and actually knows that nagito literally confessed to him

"U-Um..." Hajime heard Mikan's shrill voice behind him. "M-Maybe we should check on Nagito f-first."

Hajime sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

As he approached the door to Nagito's room, he felt nervousness in the pit of his stomach. Why was he nervous? He didn't even really care about Nagito. Okay, well, he did, but not that much. I mean, it was normal to be worried for a sick person, even if that person wasn't really all that mentally stable, so it was perfectly fine for Hajime to care about him. Not in, like, a romantic context or anything, obviously, I mean, why would he even--

"Hajime?" Mikan's gentle whisper made him jump. "Uh, I-I'm sorry if this is a w-weird question, but... why are you just s-staring at the door?"

Oh. Right. He actually had to walk into the room. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

At the sight of Hajime, Nagito immediately sat up in his bed. His eyes were glazed as he looked up at Hajime with a dazed smile.

"Hajime j-just wanted to check on you." Mikan squeaks anxiously.

Nagito's grin widens slightly. "The Twin Ibukis are singing...Ibuki must've been a twin duo... The Veronicas!"

Hajime turns to Mikan in concern. "Is he okay?"

Mikan looks down at her feet. "I was only able to cure him of his critical condition, so he isn't completely well yet."

Nagito collapses back onto his pillow. "They've been taking turns appearing before me... Which means there must be 17 people on this island. The Veronicas..."

Mikan begins sobbing. Hajime grabs both of her hands. "Mikan! Are you okay?"

"I'm j-just... so happy th-that he's okay... So happy I'm b-beginning to feel d-dizzy..."

"Maybe you should get some rest." Hajime comfortingly squeezes her shoulders. "I'll take care of Nagito."

Mikan sniffles. "I-If you insist..."

Mikan walked away and closed the door behind her. Now it was just him and Nagito. The nervous feeling in Hajime's stomach returned again.

Nagito stared up at him, a dreamy smile plastered on his pale face. "All alone with Hajime, huh... What bad luck. I can't even stand being in the same room as you."

"Well, it isn't exactly a pleasure being with you either, so maybe you should just ignore me and focus on that crappy disease of yours." Hajime spat bitterly.

Nagito's smile faded. He looked down in his lap, and then back up at Hajime.

Hajime sighed exasperatedly. "What is it now? Ugh, you're so annoying. No wonder Mikan's so exhausted having to look after--"

Nagito's arms wrap around his waist, holding him close. Hajime can feel the other boy trembling. 

He buries his face into Hajime's chest. "I hate you." he whispers shakily. "Please just leave. I don't want you here."

"If you're so desperate for me to leave, why are you holding on to me like that?"

Nagito looks up, meeting his eyes. "Hajime..."

"What?" Hajime snaps. Then it hits him. "...Oh."

The Liar Disease. 

Hajime feels butterflies in his stomach. He can't tell the truth. He's lying.

He wants Hajime to stay.

Rather awkwardly, Hajime pries Nagito's arms off of him and sits down next to him in the bed. "Is your fever okay?"

"No. It's getting worse." Nagito says softly.

Hajime smiles. "That's good." 

He gently brushes a hand through Nagito's hair. Nagito's dreamy smile returns. "Stop doing that." he says.

Hajime tucks Nagito's head under his chin and uses both of his hands to stroke Nagito's hair. Nagito murmurs something inaudibly and smiles. "I hate you, Hajime. I really, really hate you."

Hajime laughs a little, despite the aching feeling in his chest. "Are you sure you're not just saying that because of the fever?"

"No." Nagito pulls away and stares into Hajime's eyes. "God, you're so ugly."

Hajime isn't sure why, but he leans forward and kisses Nagito's forehead. Nagito's eyes widen in shock, and he grabs Hajime's shirt. "Stop it." he insists.

Hajime presses multiple kisses to Nagito's face, listening to the other boy's flustered giggles and soft moans. A few minutes later, he collapses onto Hajime's shoulder.

"The Twin Ibukis are singing for Hajime~" Nagito says in a sing-song tone, before humming a random tune to himself.

Hajime sits there, listening to Nagito's soft humming until they both fall asleep.


	2. laser tag (sdr2 multiship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the SDR2 kids playing laser tag. I'm surprised with how many ships I put in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by Just_A_Waffle_Bitch. hope you enjoy!

“Laser tag!” Chiaki cheered, about as enthusiastically as she could.

The sixteen of them stood outside the laser tag arena, gazing up at the large neon sign hanging above the door.

Sonia flutters her eyelashes delicately. “What is a laser tag?” she asks, tilting her head to the side inquisitively.

Ibuki's eyes light up, and she jumps up and down excitedly. "You have two teams, and you chase people around with these super-duper-cool laser gun thingies, and then when you shoot it at them they're out! BAM BAM BAM!"

"Uuu... s-sounds scary..." Mikan whimpers, hiding her head in her hands.

Chiaki comfortingly places an arm around her. "Don't worry, Mikan, it's perfectly safe. There aren't any real bullets or anything. Besides, I'll protect you."

Togami nods approvingly. "I have to say, this is quite a good decision for a team-building activity. You made a good choice, Chiaki."

They all walk inside the door, and after the employee explains the basic rules to them, they grab a gun and a chest-plate. After that, teams were picked randomly.

Team 1 was Chiaki, Fuyuhiko, Peko, Togami, Ibuki, Teruteru, Mikan and Kazuichi. 

Chiaki looks the most excited anyone's ever seen her. "It's game over for you! We're the Space Invaders and we'll beat the high score!"

"Whooaaa! Chiaki's come up with a name and catchphrase already! Lets goooo, Space Invaders!" Ibuki cheers loudly.

"Seriously?" Fuyuhiko complains. "We sound like total nerds."

Peko bows solemnly. "There is no need to fear, young master! I shall protect you with my life."

"Ch-chill out, Peko. 'S just a game, y'know." Kazuichi seems slightly freaked out.

Team 2 is Hajime, Sonia, Gundham, Mahiru, Nagito, Hiyoko, Nekomaru and Akane.

Gundham strikes a dramatic pose. "Pride! Conceit! Insolence! Fearful of nothing! Daunted by nothing! Quiver in fear, for we are the Fallen Angels of the Underworld!"

Sonia claps delightedly. "What a lovely name! I cannot wait to play!"

"I'm gettin' pumped up!" Akane yells. "Nekomaru, let's beat these dweebs to a pulp!" 

"Hopefully, with my luck on our side, we'll win." Nagito says.

"Hajime! You and big sis Mahiru better protect me or I'll bop you on the head!" Hiyoko insists.

Hajime sighs exasperatedly. 

-

Team 1 gets 30 seconds to run. They all find various hiding places throughout the arena.

Chiaki and Ibuki stand on opposite sides of a wall. Ibuki pull a fist up in front of her mouth, mimicking a walkie-talkie. "Codename Galaga, this is Codename Rockstar, do you copy? Over."

Chiaki replies quickly. "Codename Galaga reading you loud and clear. It seems like Codename Bandaid is especially vulnerable to enemy attacks, over."

From a few metres away, they can hear Mikan whimper anxiously from behind a wall.

"Affirmative. I'll make sure to protect her from any enemies. Or from Teruteru. Over and out." 

Ibuki rushes toward Mikan and stands in front of her. "Don't worry, Mikan! I'll keep you safe. As long as I'm around, nobody will be able to go near you or your chest!"

"Uu.... I-Ibukiiii~" Mikan hugs her from behind.

Peko walks past them, carrying Fuyuhiko in her arms. "Young master... It seems I have been shot. I cannot protect you for another fifteen seconds."

"Yeah, yeah, okay, Peko, just let me go." Fuyuhiko demands.

-

"Perhaps you and I should stick together, Hajime." Nagito suggests as they walk into the arena.

"Eh, sure." Hajime shrugs.

"But Ha~ji~me~!" Hiyoko whines, roughly tugging at his shirt. "You're supposed to be protecting me!"

"Don't worry, Hiyoko. You've got me!" Mahiru smiles.

Hiyoko grabs Mahiru's hand and sticks her tongue out at Hajime.

Gundham pulls his scarf up over his mouth in embarrassment. "Sonia...perhaps you and I could be together...?"

Sonia pulls him into a hug, and Gundham's blush is visible even behind his scarf. "Of course! This is going to be so much fun!"

Akane and Nekomaru both charge into battle, screaming and shooting at members of the other team.

Hajime already wants to go home.

-

"You're so pathetic, hiding behind Ibuki like that!" Hiyoko yells. "Why are you even alive, you dumb pig?"

"Hiyoko," Mahiru tugs at her sleeve, "You're supposed to shoot her!"

Ibuki outstretches both of her arms to protect Mikan. "No! You're just jealous because she's cuter than you, and she has bigger boobs!"

"Ibuki!" Mikan gasps.

Mahiru looks at both of them. "Sorry, you two, but this seems to be the only way she'll stop." She shoots both Ibuki and Mikan, and quickly ushers Hiyoko away.

"Wh-Why are you talking about my...?" Mikan's voice trails off.

Ibuki turns to her, eyes gleaming with determination. She holds both her hands out in front of Mikan's chest. "Y'know, Mikan, I heard that if you squeeze them it makes them bigger."

"N-Now you're just acting l-like Teruteru!!"

-

"It's no use," Hajime mumbles, kicking the ground. "Even with your luck, we can't beat Chiaki."

"Don't say that! We can't let ourselves fall into despair!" Nagito says determinedly.

"Y'know, all your talk about hope and despair is starting to get annoying." Hajime replies.

They spot an enemy and quickly move behind a wall.

"It's true, though. Giving up so easily...I thought you were better than that, Hajime."

"I'm not giving up, I'm just saying..." Hajime mutters, resting his head in his palm.

Nagito's eyes gleam with determination. "You mustn't give up hope. We, the Fallen Angels, shall save this mortal world from the confines of despair!"

"Nagito, you're taking this way too seriously!"

-

"Good luck, young master!" Peko calls out to him, tears in her eyes, "You must go on without me! I have been proud to serve your clan for years, and--"

"Peko, it's a game! Please stop taking it so seriously!" Fuyuhiko replies exasperatedly, quickly spotting Akane and shooting her back.

Someone rushes in front of him. Fuyuhiko blinks, shocked. "H-Huh?"

"Don't worry, Peko!" Kazuichi yells, holding his arms out in front of Fuyuhiko. "I'll keep Fuyuhiko safe while you're down!"

A tear rolls down Peko's face. "K-Kazuichi..." she says, bowing her head solemnly.

"I'm fine! Get out of the way, you dumbass!" Fuyuhiko blushes.

Peko rushes up next to him. "Young master, as long as we are alive, no harm shall come to you!"

Fuyuhiko kicks and fights as they both pick him up almost effortlessly and carry him off.

-

"Damnit," Akane says, "That babyface kid shot me. I'm down for another 15 seconds."

"Babyface!?" Fuyuhiko screams from across the arena, "You bitch! I'll kill you!"

"She's right, man!" Kazuichi gasps, "Aww, you're blushing! Do you have a crush on-- Ow! Don't punch me, it was a compliment!"

"It's fine, Akane!" Nekomaru roars. "We've still got heaps of points! The other team doesn't stand a chance!"

"You're right!" Akane climbs up onto Nekomaru's back, wrapping her legs around his waist. "We're gonna win this, coach! Let's show those nerds who's boss!"

They both yell out loudly, alerting the opposite team of their location and causing them to get shot instantly.

-

"This is extremely immature of you, you know." Togami mutters in disgust. "You have to stop."

"Come on, Mikan..." Teruteru's nose is dripping with blood. "You don't have to hide! We're on the same team!"

Togami scoffs. "No wonder poor Tsumiki is hiding."

"Stay away, Teru." Ibuki growls. "I don't wanna hurt someone from my team, but I will if necessary."

"Y-You can't shoot s-someone from your own team, Ibuki!"

Teruteru points the gun directly at her. "Step away from the hot nurse, and nobody gets hurt."

Togami sighs. "I am awfully sorry about this, Mioda and Tsumiki. I've tried my best to get him to stop, but... it seems my efforts were in vain."

Ibuki grabs Mikan's hand and runs away. "You'll never take her! Do not corrupt her innocent mind!"

"Ah!! I-Ibuki~!"

-

"I do not think I am very good at this game." Sonia says sadly.

"There is no need to worry, dear princess." Gundham kneels down and holds her hand. "I shall guard you from the enemy, and together, we shall rule the underworld for eternity!"

Sonia smiles. "Oh, how lovely, Gundham! You certainly have a way with words!"

Gundham quickly runs behind a wall with her. "Sonia... Crimson Steel Elephant Maga-Z detects enemy presence! We must defeat them and become victorious!"

"Big Sis Mahiru~! I want a piggyback! And some candy!" Hiyoko yells from the other side of the wall.

Mahiru groans. "Hiyoko, please, I'm so tired..."

"MAHIRU! Don't be a meanie~! I want a hug too! Big Sis Mahiru gives the best hugs!"

Sonia turns to him. "Do not worry, Gundham! I shall attack, for the sake of the Fallen Angels of the Underworld!"

After taking a deep breath, she runs out and shoots Mahiru and Hiyoko while their backs are turned.

"Double-kill!" a robotic voice rings out from the speaker in her laser gun.

She runs back to Gundham and hugs him tightly. "I did it, Gundham! I did it!"

"You did well, princess!" Gundham laughs. "We are victorious!"

-

The scores are almost tied. If Hajime lands a shot on someone from the other team, they should be able to win.

Chiaki runs up to him, and he and Nagito both pull out their guns. "It's over, Chiaki! We've got the high ground!"

Chiaki slowly walks up to him. "Is that right?"

She backs Hajime into a wall. Before he can say anything, Chiaki stands up on her tip-toes and tugs Hajime's shirt.

Hajime's face burns up as Chiaki kisses him. Her lips are soft and warm against his. He wraps an arm around her waist.

When the kiss ends, he's too dazed to notice that Chiaki's shot him. 

Looks like her team ended up winning after all.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh yeah leave a comment if u enjoyed (o´▽`o)


End file.
